


Hurt/Comfort(?)

by ileolai



Series: Fawlty TARDIS [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Major Character Injury, this is a piss-take really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/pseuds/ileolai
Summary: Tender sociopathy.





	Hurt/Comfort(?)

The Doctor stumbles into the TARDIS, apparently disoriented, and with a rather nasty-looking head wound. He leans on the door for support -- bleeding on it.

  
''Oh lovely, you're back!'' Missy chirps, looking up from her book. ''Did you get the milk?''

''Bit my heaghh.'' He slurs.

Missy, tilting her head, blinks at him. ''Perdón?''

''Space thinghn bit my hgeah.''

''Oh, a space thing bit your head?''

''Erg.''

''... Are you quite alright?''

''It hurtsgh.''

''Well, if you're going to bleed everywhere like that-- '' she waves dismissively, ''-- be a dear and do it outside.''

The Doctor promptly collapses like a sack of bricks to the floor, gurgling.

''Oh, for heaven's sake. Really?'' Missy sighs. ''Tchah.''

 

She drags him into a position where he won't choke on his own blood, and stems the bleeding with an unnecessary (but amusing - teach him to get mauled on an errand) amount of bandages.

Then she rifles through his pockets for any interesting things.


End file.
